


And Thunder Rolls

by bluebells



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dubious Consent, Loyalty, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M, Torture, female!Raphael, resurrected!Uriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-13
Updated: 2013-09-13
Packaged: 2017-12-26 11:34:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/965473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluebells/pseuds/bluebells
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and his body need to have a conversation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Thunder Rolls

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zekkass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zekkass/gifts).



Sam and his body need to have a conversation.

His knees buckle too easily when Uriel’s grace drags him to kneel before Raphael, as though his body’s practiced this and knows readily how to bow to angels.

A shock crackles through his body, tinny whine of sound and he winces at the pain that turns like a screw at the back of his skull. The beginning of a headache he just has to rub away.

“I wouldn’t do that,” Raphael says, when Sam reaches for that sore spot.

His hand drops back to his side and he glances at Castiel’s former partner, resurrected and whole. Sam doesn’t like the way Uriel smiles at him, slow, knowing, and calculating.

 _For the fallen, the loyal and the brave_ , Raphael had said, drawing Uriel’s ashes and atoms from the far-flung shadows of existence until the fallen angel was standing eye-to-eye with the archangel’s newest vessel. Uriel had looked Raphael from head to toe and Raphael kissed the angel’s head when Uriel glowed, lowering himself in reverence.

Raphael may be wearing a new meatsuit – full lips, long, thick hair and understated curves that make Sam’s mind wander down the dark, garden path – but she still towers like a general. She sneers at Sam with the familiar cold, sharp judgment and Sam leans away from her hand when it tangles in his hair. Her other hand settles on his chest, manicured fingernails tickling the skin exposed at his collar.

That hand curls into a claw against his skin and Sam screams as the lightning rolls through him.

For a moment, his vision whites out and the afterimage of wings spread wide against bars of light and shadow play behind his eyelids.

“You see, Sam, we’ll bring the wall down for you,” Raphael says, a cool murmur by his brow.

Sam falls back against the solid weight of Uriel standing behind him, the angel’s hips at his shoulders keeping him upright. His large dark hands draw Sam’s head back to consider the clear, starry evening and the angel smiles down at Sam like he’s finally done something right.

Sam gasps when Raphael kisses him. Lightning rolls down his tongue, scorching his throat and he groans wetly as Heaven’s once healer burns him up from the inside.  



End file.
